gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Missions dans GTA V
Grand Theft Auto V offre de nombreuses missions principales et secondaires. Pour la première fois dans la série Grand Theft Auto, un système d’évènements aléatoires a été intégré au jeu pour proposer au joueur des rencontres impromptues. Voici la liste des missions dans GTA V, dans l’ordre chronologique, avec leur nom original en anglais entre parenthèses le cas échéant. Introduction *« Prologue » Missions principales Los Santos *« Franklin et Lamar » (« Franklin and Lamar ») *« Saisie » (« Repossession ») *« Complications » *« Père / fils » (« Father/Son ») *« Chop » *« Conseil conjugal » (« Marriage Counseling ») *« La Petite Chérie à son papa » (« Daddy’s Little Girl ») *« Demande d’ami » (« Friend Request ») *« La route est longue » (« The Long Stretch ») Braquage de la bijouterie Repérage *« Repérage de la bijouterie » (« Casing the Jewel Store ») Préparation pour le casse Si le joueur choisit la méthode bourrine *« Carabines » (« Carbine Rifles ») Si le joueur choisit la méthode subtile *« Grenades gaz BZ » (« BZ Gas Grenades ») *« Équipement Bugstars » (« Bugstars Equipment ») Le casse *« Casse de la bijouterie » (« The Jewel Store Job ») Blaine County *« M. Philips » (« Mr. Philips ») *« Ron le nerveux » (« Nervous Ron ») *« Trevor Philips Industries » *« Légitime défonce » (« Crystal Maze ») *« Des amis réunis » (« Friends Reunited ») Los Santos *« Star ou Tocard » (« Fame or Shame ») *« Trompe-la-mort » (« Dead Man Walking ») *« Quelqu’un a parlé de yoga ? » (« Did Somebody Say Yoga? ») *« À trois, c’est mieux » (« Three’s Company ») *« Dans les règles » (« By the Book ») *« Poudre aux yeux » (« Hood Safari ») Coup de Merryweather Repérage *« Port de Los Santos : repérage » (« Scouting the Port ») Préparation pour le casse Si le joueur choisit la méthode « Au large » *« Mini sous-marin » (« Minisub ») *« Cargobob » Si le joueur choisit la méthode « Cargo » *« Mini sous-marin » (« Minisub ») Le casse *« Le Coup de Merryweather » (« The Merryweather Heist ») Mise à sac *« Dépanneuse » (« Tow Truck ») *« Bleus de travail » (« Boiler Suits ») *« Camion-poubelle » (« Trash Truck ») *« Masques » (« Masks ») *« La Planque » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Mise à sac » (« Blitz Play ») Los Santos *« Room Service » (« The Hotel Assassination ») *« M. Richards » (« Mr. Richards ») *« Mort aux vaches » (« I Fought the Law… ») *« Un œil dans le ciel » (« Eye in the Sky ») *« Atterrissage forcé » (« Caida Libre ») *« Silence, on tourne » (« Deep Inside ») *« Turbulence légère » (« Minor Turbulence ») Coup de Paleto Bay *« Paleto Bay - préparations » (« Paleto Score Setup ») *« Prédateur » (« Predator ») *« Matériel militaire » (« Military Hardware ») *« Coup de Paleto Bay » (« The Paleto Score ») Los Santos – Blaine County *« Déraillement » (« Derailed ») *« Magouilles » (« Monkey Business ») *« Après l’effort, le réconfort » (« Hang Ten ») *« Reconnaissance » (« Surveying the Score ») Ludendorff *« Tête d’enterrement » (« Bury the Hatchet ») Los Santos *« Convoi dangereux » (« Pack Man ») *« Viande fraîche » (« Fresh Meat ») *« La Balade de Rocco » (« The Ballad of Rocco ») Attaque du FIB *« Nettoyage de Bureau » (« Cleaning Out the Bureau ») *« Réunion de famille » (« Reuniting the Family ») *« Les Plans de l’architecte » (« Architect's Plans ») *« Camion de pompiers » (« Fire Truck ») *« Nouvelle planque » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Attaque du FIB » (« The Bureau Raid ») *« On remballe » (« The Wrap Up ») Blaine County – Los Santos *« Lamar est dans la merde » (« Lamar Down ») *« Démêlés judiciaires » (« Legal Trouble ») *« Pétage de plomb » (« Meltdown ») Coup du siècle Repérage *« Préparation du coup du siècle » (« Planning the Big Score ») Préparation pour le casse Si le joueur choisit la manière douce *« Herses » (« Stingers ») *« Gauntlet - Rockford Hills » (« Gauntlet ») *« Gauntlet - Pillbox Hill » (« Gauntlet ») *« Gauntlet - Mission Row » (« Gauntlet ») *« Véhicule de fuite » (« Getaway Vehicle ») Si le joueur choisit la manière forte *« Véhicule de fuite » (« Getaway Vehicle ») *« Foreuse » (« Driller ») *« Dernier arrêt » (« Sidetracked ») Le casse *« Le Coup du siècle » (« The Big Score ») Fins Si le joueur choisit la fin A (tuer Trevor) *« La Voix de la raison » (« Something Sensible ») Si le joueur choisit la fin B (tuer Michael) *« Règlements de comptes » (« The Time’s Come ») Si le joueur choisit la fin C (secourir Michael et Trevor) *« La Troisième Option » (« The Third Way ») Missions secondaires Lester Lester Crest confie à Franklin Clinton plusieurs missions consistant à assassiner des hommes d’affaires pour manipuler la valeur du portefeuille d’actions de Lester. Bien que ces missions soient secondaires et puissent être réussie après une des trois fins du jeu, elles figurent parmi les soixante-neuf missions principales dans les statistiques du jeu. *« Tir groupé » (« The Multi Target Assassination ») *« Prosti-tueur » (« The Vice Assassination ») *« Tickets siouplé » (« The Bus Assassination ») *« Le Grand Saut » (« The Construction Assassination ») Dʳ Friedlander Le Dʳ Isiah Friedlander est le psychiatre de Michael De Santa, ses missions sont des consultations par téléphone ou directement dans son bureau. *« Chaos » (« Chaos ») *« Le Mal » (« Evil ») *« Négativité » (« Negativity ») *« Tout foutu en l’air » (« Fucked Up ») *« Peur de l’abandon » (« Abandonment Issues ») Famille De Santa Chaque membre de la famille De Santa va confier une mission secondaire à Michael, le père, qui peut l’accepter ou la refuser. *« Un mari modèle » (« The Good Husband ») pour Amanda De Santa. *« De la difficulté d’être père » (« Parenting 101 ») pour Jimmy De Santa. *« Papa poule » (« Doting Dad ») pour Tracey De Santa. « Inconnus et détraqués » Les missions « Inconnus et détraqués » sont des missions secondaires confiées à l’un des trois protagonistes par des personnages représentés par un point d’interrogation sur la carte du joueur. Tonya Tonya est la première des inconnus et détraqués à être disponible. Elle est la copine de JB Bradshaw, un ancien ami de Franklin. JB étant drogué et ne pouvant pas conduire sa dépanneuse, elle demande à Franklin de le faire. *« O.K., mais juste cette fois » (« Pulling Favor ») *« C’est bien parce que c’est toi » (« Pulling Another Favor ») *« C’est la dernière fois » (« Pulling Favor Again ») *« Ça commence à me gonfler » (« Still Pulling Favor ») *« Plein le cul » (« Pulling One Last Favor ») Barry :Article détaillé : « Fais tourner ». Barry milite pour la légalisation du cannabis thérapeutique. Il tente d’endoctriner Michael, Franklin et Trevor Philips. Pour chaque protagoniste *« Fais tourner - Michael » (« Grass Roots - Michael ») *« Fais tourner - Trevor » (« Grass Roots - Trevor ») *« Fais tourner - Franklin » (« Grass Roots - Franklin ») Avec Franklin *« Fais tourner - Le Coup de la panne » (« Grass Roots - The Drag ») *« Fais tourner - Le Pickup » (« Grass Roots - The Pickup ») *« Fais tourner - La Manifumette » (« Grass Roots - The Smoke-in ») N.B. : la mission « Fais tourner - Le Coup de la panne » reste disponible après « Fais tourner - Le Pickup ». Hao Hao est un garagiste d’origine chinoise qui participe à des courses de rue auxquelles Franklin est convié. *« Sport Hao risque » (« Hao Street Races »), permet de débloquer les courses de rue dans Los Santos. Mary-Ann Mary-Ann est une sportive qui défie chacun des trois protagonistes dans des épreuves sportives. *« Amoureux du sport - Michael » (« Exercising Demons - Michael ») *« Amoureux du sport - Trevor » (« Exercising Demons - Trevor ») *« Amoureux du sport - Franklin » (« Exercising Demons - Franklin ») Joe et Josef Joe et Josef sont deux membres de la Patrouille civile frontalière, un groupe de citoyens qui arrête et livre à la police les immigrés clandestins venus aux États-Unis. C’est en fait un groupe raciste qui arrête des citoyens d’origine étrangère (surtout mexicaine) pourtant en possession de leurs papiers. *« Patrouille civile frontalière » (« The Civil Border Patrol ») *« Bienvenue en Amérique » (« An American Welcome ») *« Cherchez l’intrus » (« Minute Man Blues ») Beverly Beverly Felton est un journaliste photo qui demande de l’aide à Franklin pour traquer des vedettes. *« Paparazzi » (« Paparazzo ») *« Paparazzi - Sextape » (« Paparazzo - The Sex Tape ») *« Paparazzi - Partenaires » (« Paparazzo - The Partnership ») *« Paparazzi - Tout fout le camp » (« Paparazzo - The Meltdown ») *« Paparazzi - Deal royal » (« Paparazzo - The Highness ») *« Paparazzi - Retour à la réalité » (« Paparazzo - Reality Check ») Maude Maude Eccles est une femme qui confie à Trevor des missions de chasseur de prime. *« Cautions spéciales » (« Bail Bond ») Cletus Cletus Ewing est un chasseur qui donne des missions de chasse à Trevor. *« Tir au pigeon » (« Target Practice ») *« Go élan » (« Fair Game ») Une fois ces deux missions réussies, les activités de chasse seront disponibles pour le joueur. Nigel et Mᵐᵉ Thornhill Nigel et Mᵐᵉ Thornhill sont deux vieux Britanniques passionnés par la collecte d’objets de vedettes. Il demandent à Trevor de leur en récupérer. *« Nigel et Mᵐᵉ Thornhill » (« Vinewood Souvenirs ») *« Un petit souvenir - Willie » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - Willie ») *« Un petit souvenir - Kerry » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry ») *« Un petit souvenir - Mark » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark ») *« Un petit souvenir - Tyler » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler ») *« Un petit souvenir - Al Di Napoli » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli ») *« Un petit souvenir - Dernier acte » (« Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act ») Epsilon L’Epsilon Program est une série de commandements dictés par une secte qui donne des missions à Michael. *« Recherche la vérité » (« Seeking the Truth ») *« Accepte la vérité » (« Accepting the Truth ») *« Assume la vérité » (« Assuming the Truth ») *« Poursuis la vérité » (« Chasing the Truth ») *« Supporte la vérité » (« Bearing the Truth ») *« Partage la vérité » (« Delivering the Truth ») *« Applique la vérité » (« Exercising the Truth ») *« Oublie la vérité » (« Unknowing the Truth ») Après avoir réussi toutes ces missions, le joueur peut commencer à rassembler les morceaux du tract Epsilon. Dom Dom Beasley est un passionné de sports extrêmes qui propose à Franklin de sauter en parachute avec lui. *« Risque calculé » (« Risk Assessment ») *« Le Goût du risque » (« Liquidity Risk ») *« Risque-tout » (« Targeted Risk ») Avant d’accéder à la quatrième et dernière mission, le joueur doit réussir tous les sauts en parachute. *« Risque mal calculé » (« Uncalculated Risk ») « Une starlette à Vinewood » « Une starlette à Vinewood » (« A Starlet in Vinewood ») est une mission disponible pour Franklin après que le joueur a rassemblé les cinquante morceaux de lettre. Oméga Oméga est un hippy obsédé par les formes de vie extraterrestres qui confie deux missions à Franklin. *« Haut perché » (« Far Out ») Cette mission mène à la quête des cinquante pièces de vaisseau nécessaires pour déverrouiller la seconde mission d’Oméga. *« L’Ultime Frontière » (« The Final Border ») Abigail Abigail Mathers est une femme qui demande à Michael de retrouver les trente pièces de sous-marin. Les missions suivantes peuvent être tentées après l’achat du quai de Sonar Collections. *« Mort en mer » (« Death at Sea ») *« Sous la surface » (« What Lies Beneath ») Josh Josh Bernstein est un agent immobilier qui donne des missions à Trevor. *« Grosse commission » (« Extra Commission ») Cette mission rend possible la quête des quinze panneaux « À vendre » de Lenny Avery Realty qu’il faut détruire pour déverrouiller les trois autres missions. *« Signez ici » (« Closing the Deal ») *« Déclaration de sinistre » (« Surreal Estate ») *« Rupture de contrat » (« Breach of Contract ») Mᵐᵉ Philips Mᵐᵉ Philips est la mère de Trevor, elle lui donne une seule mission disponible après avoir fini les missions principales si le joueur n’a pas choisi la fin A, « La Voix de la raison ». *« Maman Philips » (« Mrs. Philips ») Espèce menacée « Espèce menacée » (« The Last One ») est une mission pour Franklin, débloquée si le joueur atteint les 100 %. Carnages Les carnages sont des fusillades proposées à Trevor. *Carnage I *Carnage II *Carnage III *Carnage IV *Carnage V en:Missions in GTA V es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto V pl:Misje w GTA V pt:Missões do GTA V ru:Миссии в GTA V vi:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:GTA V Catégorie:Missions dans GTA V